


Confession Signed By A Guilty Mastermind

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Despair Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mental Breakdown, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto still remembers.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Confession Signed By A Guilty Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose010/gifts), [SketchyFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/gifts).



> Bye I speed wrote this garbage, it's garbage, but after hearing @test-subject-0014 prompts I just,, had to do something I guess.
> 
> Also bye conflicted MM Makoto just hits different ig smh

Makoto blinked down at the door, letting his eyes gloss over the nameplate with the words ‘Shuichi Saihara’ carved into the stainless steel. He bit the inside of his cheek, letting his eyebrows furrow, reaching a hand into his blazer pocket to check the note again.

_ Makoto, _

_ We would like you to meet us at Shuichi’s room at exactly 6:00PM tonight, it’s really important that you do come, if you are unable to do so please tell us, _

_ Signed, Shuichi Saihara and Hajime Hinata _

It was rather to the point, the neatly written signature of the dark haired detective accompanied with the bolder strokes of the resident reserve course student. Makoto chuckled in fondness, even after getting two years of memories erased, their handwriting and signatures remained practically the same.

Makoto turned to check the time, 5:58PM - He brushed his hair back with his fingers, not like he could turn back now. He leaned back on the door frame, weighing out the possibilities of what they would want to meet up with him for.

Of course, they could be planning on murdering him, but it seemed rather unlikely considering the fact that Shuichi is a detective and Hajime seemed to be on good terms with him. Makoto sighed, his only trait really was his optimism, Kyoko told him to be more wary of the people around him. 

The clock struck 6, Makoto flexed his fingers as he straightened himself out; turning towards the door and gently knocking, the sound of muffled shuffling coming from the other side with a stifled shout of, “Holy shit he came earlier than I expected,” from presumably Hajime.

Makoto straightened out his blazer out in an attempt to look a little more presentable as he heard the sound of locks being undone across from him, watching the door swing open to be greeted with Shuichi, giving the shorter a timid smile, Hajime was sat on the bed frame with a carton of orange juice, leg propped up on the mattress with an arm slung over it.

“Ah, c-can I come in?” Makoto asked quietly after a few seconds of silently assessing the scene, watching as Shuichi flushed red in embarrassment, apologising under his breath multiple times whilst moving out of the way, closing the door behind Makoto. 

“So, why did you ask to come see me? It sounded pretty important,” The brown-haired teen inquired, setting himself down on Shuichi’s desk chair, turning to face the other two occupants in the room and placing his arms on the top rail. Hajime and Shuichi glanced at each other.

“Well, we were thinking, me and Shuichi have been together for a while-” Oh Makoto was fully aware, when they first announced it to everyone in the cafeteria one bleak morning, it certainly did encite a lot of curiosity and excitement. It tugged at his heart in a nostalgic, reminiscent, sort of way.

“Well uhm, w-we were thinking, we might like you too,”

Makoto blinked slowly, his face becoming a deep tint of scarlet as he stared at the two students in front of him. 

“R-Really, you do..?” 

Hajime nodded, face as red as the other two. Makoto would have snapped a photo if he had a camera with him. It was a rare sight, even before the killing game.

“I accept!” Makoto smiled at them, stumbling out of the chair he occupied and dragging the two taller boys into his arms and enveloping them into a tight hug, a startled gasp coming from the detective.

Hajime chuckled, gently patting the Ultimate Luckster’s head with a chuckle as the three of them laughed while intertwined within each other’s arms.

  
  


-

  
  


Makoto sat on a swivel chair, leaning back as the CCTV screens illuminated the dimly lit area, a photograph in his hands. It was a photo of himself, Hajime and Shuichi - all beaming at each other with the sun shining brightly, the date scrawled quickly in the corner in black pen.

He felt his eyes go wet with tears as his grasp on the thin piece of paper tightened, biting his lip as he leaned forward over his desk, letting his eyes flutter closed.

  
  


-

  
  


_ The Luckster held Hajime and Shuichi’s hands tightly as he dragged his two boyfriends into the park, a skip in his step as Hajime irritatingly told him to slow down, Shuichi silently stumbling after him. _

_ “It’s our first date! We have to do something special,” Makoto exclaimed, mercilly slowing down to a halt to let the other two catch their breaths. _

_ “It’ll be special no matter what we do,” Shuichi quietly stated. _

_ “As long as you don’t run around whilst dragging us around the entire time,” Hajime snarked. _

_ “I won’t, I won’t, you know I love you,” Makoto said, giving them an affectionate peck on the lips, laughing as the two of them turned red at the gesture. _

_ The short brown-haired teen pulled out his phone from his blazer pocket, “We should take a photo of us, this is a special occasion after all.” Hajime rolled his eyes with a familiar chuckle, situating himself next to the Luckster, bending down to reach his height, much to Makoto’s chagrin. Shuichi did the same, a small smile on his lips as he sheepishly looked into the lens. _

_ Makoto smiled up at them, throwing up a peace sign at the camera as he snapped a photograph, immediately going to check through his photo gallery to admire it. _

_ “I look so awkward in photographs,” Shuichi mumbled in annoyance as he took a peak at the photo they had just snapped. _

_ “Don’t you look like that all the time?” Hajime inquired, looking at the dark-haired detective before directing his gaze back to the image. _

_ “I-I do...That’s just great,” The Ultimate Detective complained, tousling his hair as he straightened his posture. _

_ “Aww don’t be like that, you both look great!” Makoto proclaimed. _

_ “Classic you, always so optimistic,” Hajime smirked at his boyfriend’s proclamation. Shuichi nodded in agreement. _

_ “What can I say, it’s the only thing I’m good at.” _

  
  


-

  
  


This felt like some cruel joke the universe was playing on him. Even after they didn’t remember him, they still loved him.

How was he supposed to admit that he was the cause of the Killing Game in the first place.

Is this  _ despair _ ? Is this what he had been longing to feel for so long?

**Then why did it hurt so much?**

He choked back a sob.  _ This isn’t what he wanted. Not at all. _

How was he supposed to live with himself. Putting his school through so much pain just to feel a taste of what  _ she  _ meant. Stupid.

“I’m so  _ stupid. _ ” 

A giggle arose from his dry throat, eyes swirling with shame, guilt,  _ despair  _ as he stood from his chair.

“I deserve this, I deserve to  _ feel  _ like this! I don’t DESERVE THEM.  **THEY’LL HATE ME, THEY’LL DESPISE ME. WHAT’S THE POINT OF THIS STUPID GAME ANYMORE....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”**

Manic cackling filled the room, tears falling onto the ground as Makoto began to cry, words slipping off his tongue as the  _ despair  _ clawed at his throat.

“That’s it! I can end this, I can end the game!! I just have to  _ die! _ ” The frantic teen whispered to himself, eyes darting to a small drawer located below the desk. Pulling out a key from his back pocket, he fumbled around with the lock, a frenzied grin on his face as his eyes met with a gun. He weighed the weapon in his hand, feeling the heaviness of the gun.

He fiddled with the barrel, staring down at the singular bullet located in the barrel.

“…Just my luck,” The Luckster joked humourlessly, holding the gun loosely between his fingers as he brought the cold, cool metal towards his head, a crazed grin slowly vanishing as he felt the trigger between his fingers.

“Hajime, Shuichi...I’m sorry,”

**BANG!**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
